


just as big (twice as swollen)

by haemophilus



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fisting, Let Mac Get Fisted 2K17, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemophilus/pseuds/haemophilus
Summary: Mac gets fisted by a guy he met on Grindr.





	just as big (twice as swollen)

**Author's Note:**

> VERY NSFW. Up ahead there are Many Naughty Things that you probably don't want your boss or your mom to see. Unless your mom is into anal fisting porn I mean I don't know her life. But either way it's probably not something you want to share with your mom so READER BE WARNED HERE THAR BE PORN.
> 
> I have never written anal fisting before but Mac wants it SO badly in canon and I just wanted to give the boy what he wants after so many years devoid of fisting. Gay mac rules!

The guy on top of Mac was a grade-A beefcake. Mid-thirties, blonde and tan with a huge smile and rippling pecs. Mac ran his hands over his tight back and down to his glutes as his partner (James, he had said – though his real name was anyone’s guess) kissed Mac’s neck and moaned like this was the hottest experience he had ever had too. God, the fact that Mac had gone so long without letting himself have this was fucking insane.

James lifted his head and looked in Mac’s eyes with a devilish grin. He licked his palm, and reached down to stroke Mac’s hard cock. Mac’s raspy moan got louder and louder as James started to really put his back into it as though Mac was a special addition to his workout routine. He watched James’ pectoral muscles ripple as sweat broke across his brow. It was hot in Mac’s apartment; whether it was because of the sex or the lack of air conditioning was anyone’s guess.

“You have great muscle definition bro.” Mac’s voice, cracked with want, hardly sounded like his own.

His partner laughed. “Yeah, I work out,” he said as he pumped Mac’s dick faster and faster. Mac clenched the bedsheets, willing himself to not cum before he got what he really wanted tonight.

He had only seen it in porn on a dim laptop under the hush of nightfall. There were three interchangeable videos – Mac knew their URLs by heart. Two beefcakes – so hard to find porn without twinks – with one on top of the other. Their muscular bodies glistened under artful lighting. The beefcake on the bottom stroked his own cock slowly. Top beefcake grunted like an animal as he put one finger in, then two, then three, then – his entire hand. Fuck.

“I need you inside me right now,” said Mac. James stopped pumping his dick.

“Anal?” he said.

Mac’s stomach flipped as he said, “No. Your hand. Fist me.”

James leaned down and kissed Mac rough on the mouth. “Gladly,” he said. “Where’s the lube?”

Mac flung his ragdoll arm in the approximate direction of his nightstand. “Top drawer.”

His partner climbed off of him; Mac exhaled at the loss of shared heat. He was in great shape, but even badasses needed a cool off. He turned his head, and gave James a grin.

“I gotta say, I’ve never seen anyone look happier to get fisted,” he said as he pulled out the lube and shut the drawer.

“How else am I supposed to show you how flexible my glutes are?” said Mac in a shaky voice as James climbed back on top of him. James laughed as he squirted a generous amount of lube onto his hand and then rested the bottle next to Mac’s head.

“Well this is certainly one way,” he said. Then, he reached down, and rubbed a slick finger against Mac’s asshole. He pressed in, and Mac emitted a high-pitched exhale at the pressure. The feeling of fullness was already causing his brain to short-circuit with pleasure. James moved his finger in and out rhythmically, gentle as he opened Mac’s hole. Soon, one finger wasn’t enough.

“More,” said Mac in a ragged voice.

James laughed, short and deep. “If you insist.”

He added a second finger and Mac keened. His toes curled with pleasure, and his cock started to leak precum. There was only so much time before he blew his load.

“More!” he insisted.

His partner grinned at the earnestness. Gently, he swept Mac’s sweaty hair out of his eyes.

“I wish you could see yourself. This is so fucking hot,” he said as he put in another finger.

Mac had never had more than three. The feel of James’ long fingers was too much and not enough at the same time. Mac became dizzy with heat and want as James experimented with different ways of moving his hands – scissoring his fingers, long, slow strokes that searched for his prostate, thrusting hard and fast, and gently furling and unfurling his fingers as he moved in and out. Mac couldn’t wait any longer. He licked his hand, reached down, and stroked himself with fumbling fingers.

Finally, his partner’s three fingers had stretched his hole wide enough to fit another.

“Ready for number four?” his partner asked. Mac nodded.

“Yes!”

In went number four. The thought of being close to as full as possible drove Mac wild. He pumped his cock up and down, running his thumb over the head to smear precum for easier lubrication. James practically glowed at the sight. Fuck, he was erect too, but he was holding off to give this to Mac. The idea of such restraint was unimaginable; ever since he had come out, he had made it his mission to never hold back again. Maybe James had never been closeted; he had been fisting other men as long as Mac had yearned to get fisted.

Sweat stuck James’ golden hair to his forehead, and his chest was flushed. He was moaning as much as Mac was, as if there was nowhere else he would rather be than inside Mac. Mac’s balls tightened up as James grinned mischievously and hit a sensitive spot inside him over and over and over. He slowed his strokes to hold off for the grand finale.

“Put in the last one, James,” he begged. “And your hand. I need your hand inside me. Right now.”

The feeling of total fullness was a revelation. Not even the fattest dildo or cock had ever come close to giving Mac the euphoria he was feeling right now. As James thrust in and out, his thick forearm bulged with the workout it was getting. Mac lost himself in the sight of it as he got closer and closer to the edge. Each stroke sent waves of pleasure flooding through his entire body

Mac came with a hoarse groan. His jizz spilled over his hand and onto James’ glistening, perfect abs. He rode his aftershocks out on James’ fist and in his own hand until it was too much to bear. Finally, he became too sensitive to continue, and flopped his arm down on the bed.

James didn’t take out his fist as he grabbed his own cock with his other hand and started to stroke it. Within seconds, he came on Mac’s leg, beautiful face screwed up in ultimate ecstasy. Then, he pulled out.

“You do have really nice glutes,” said James as he rolled off Mac and onto the bed. As delicious as the sex was, Mac was getting very hot, so he was grateful for the space.

“I told you,” said Mac. “I work out.”

“I know Grindr is supposed to be a pump and leave type deal but Mac – if you ever wanted to, I’d really love to do that again,” said James.

“You asking me out after you fisted me within an inch of my life?” said Mac.

“I know, I know, sorry, I’m sure that came out ridiculous –”

Mac touched James’ hand. “No, I mean – you think I’m gonna say no to a chance to do that all over again?

James laughed. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes!” exclaimed Mac.


End file.
